The Little Mer-Princess
Cast: *Ariel - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Eric - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Flounder - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Sebastian - Huckleberry Hound *Scuttle - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *King Triton - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Ursula - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Grimsby - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Carlotta - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Chef Louie - Goofy *Max - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Vanessa - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Harold the Seahorse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) **Andrina - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Adella - Aka Pella (Histeria!) **Arista - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) **Aquata - June (Little Einsteins) **Attina - Bridget (Vampirina) *The Priest - Dilbert *Glut The Shark - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Princess Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Mer-Princess Part 2 - Huckleberry Hound's Concert/(Daughters of Merlin) *The Little Mer-Princess Part 3 - Goldie at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Princess Part 4 - Goldie Meets Professor Owl *The Little Mer-Princess Part 5 - Cruella De Vil Watches Goldie *The Little Mer-Princess Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Princess Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Princess Part 9 - Beanstalk Jack is Saved/"Part of Your World" (Reprise) *The Little Mer-Princess Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 11 - Goldie's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Princess Part 12 - Cruella De Vil's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 13 - In Beanstalk Jack's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Princess Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Princess Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Princess Part 17 - Cruella De Vil Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Princess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Princess Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Princess Part 20 - Cruella De Vil's Wrath *The Little Mer-Princess Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Princess Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *The Sword in the Stone *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Phineas and Ferb *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Works *Histeria! *Vampirina *Little Einsteins *Dilbert *The Fox and the Hound Gallery: Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Ariel Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Eric Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Flounder Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Sebastian Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Scuttle Merlin.jpg|Merlin as King Triton Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Ursula Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Flotsam and Jetsam Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Grimsby MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Carlotta Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Chef Louis Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo as Max Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Vanessa Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Harold the Seahorse CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Alana Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Andrina AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Adella Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Arista June.jpg|June as Aquata Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Attina Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Priest Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs